1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tire stowage assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new spare tire caddy with mechanized elevation means for storing a spare tire beneath a vehicle in a secure and conveniently accessible manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tire stowage assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, tire stowage assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,301,954; 3,883,018; 2,574,465; 4,087,032; 2,956,716; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 287,959.
In these respects, the spare tire caddy with mechanized elevation means according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing a spare tire beneath a vehicle in a secure and conveniently accessible manner.